


A Shapeshifter Isn't An Alibi

by zozoeebo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Gen, Lawyer Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zozoeebo/pseuds/zozoeebo
Summary: What if Sam made it to the interview.
What if Dean never came.
What if Jess survived.
This is a different story.





	1. 1 - Hiya Sammy

"Do you have to go?" Jess mumbled, and held tighter to his waist. "Sam it's too early for awake time" she looking up into his green-brown eyes.

Sam Winchester smiled broadly and kissed his fiancé's forehead trying to ease out of the couple's bed "you know I have to or I might as well hand in my resignation now, I've been late too many times already".

"But you're a big shot lawyer Sammy, you don't take shit from anybody" Jess said, pouting her plump lips and she attempted to be angry at him.

Sam laughed at her antics before shaking his head "even big shot lawyers have bosses who can fire people" he said, in his low and grumbling morning voice and then launched off of the bed, causing Jess to let out a moody whine.

"Come on" Sam said walking into the bathroom barefoot "you need to get to the school soon anyway, you've been waiting for another teaching job for months" he smirked as he heard Jess groan loudly and turned the shower tap on.

He's eyes trailed to the closed window by the sink, spotting the traces of the old salt grains that used to run along the rims of every window in the house.

Sam let out a sad sigh as the memories started to dig at him once again, the shallow feeling of loss, itching in the bottom of his stomach.

He ran a hand through his long brown hair before stepping into the steaming shower, letting the hot water burn his skin as her sniffed quietly, blinking away at the tears that were threatening to build up in corners of his eyes.

He remembered the day that he left like it was yesterday even though it was almost 15 years ago, the angry voice of his father and the sad look in Dean's bright green eyes.

Dean.

He called a few times during the first few days at Stanford, trying to apologise on John Winchester's behalf, but after that the calls stopped and the numbers he knew were changed.

Sam never tried to connect to anyone after that, he lost contact with his family completely, he tried so hard through the years to forget, to move on to try and have a normal life.

But knowing what's out there, the unnatural things that crawled in the night, the creatures that children had nightmares about, life would never be normal for him ever again.

Sam washed his face in the water, wiping away all of the memories of his former family and willed himself to focus on the task ahead.

He had a case, an important case.

A man in his mid-thirties, with three-counts of murder, robbery and credit card theft.

Being as young as Sam was, he was usually left with the cases that no body wanted or cared for, this was his first ever murder case and he couldn't help be excited.

He jumped out into the biting cold air and quickly got dressed into his smartest suit as Jess fixed her hair into a low-bun, dressing in the pencil skirt and white shirt that she wore to work.

She walked over to her fiancé who was twisting his tie around his neck, his eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as managed to tie it...backwards.

Jess let out a giggle as Sam stuck out his bottom pathetically into the mirror, looking at her through the reflection, she rolled her hazel eyes with a grin before tying the tie the right way around and tightening it snuggly into Sam's neck.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around Jess's waist leaning down to bury his face into her hair "what would I do with out you?" he mumbled lovingly.

"Crash and burn" Jess whispered rocking them back and forth.

"I have to go" Sam said quickly kissing her on the forehead and weaving around her to pick up his briefcase "I'll tell you about the case tonight, wish me luck."

Jess stepped forward as Sam leaned out of their apartment door way and connected their lips in a long and loving kiss "you won't need it Sammy, you got this" she grinned at him.

He looked at her with a longing expression before his gaze ravelled down to the large watch in his wrist "Oh God...I need to go, love you!" he shouted behind him as he walked quickly into the steel elevator.

Jess waved from the door with a grin "Love you more!" she said blowing him a kiss.

>>>

"He's a cold-blooded murderer" the police officer said handing Sam the stacked up files in his hands, "he was transported here this morning, watch out he's got a mouth on him."

Sam looked up with wide eyes and nodded swallowing nervously "here's the mug shots'' he said handing him a folder which he didn't care to open yet.

The man was quite short around 5'8 with a big grey beard and flecks of greyed greasy hair slipping out of his hat, "is he secured yet?" Sam asked flipping through the various files filled with blurry security camera shots that couldn't be made out and a few facial recognition sketches by witnesses, each looking different from the last.

"So are you going to tell me your real name or are you going to keep lying?" he heard from the next room in a loud and angry voice, before he heard another voice "I told you it's Nugent, Ted Nu-".

Sam cut his focus on the voices in the next room, keeping his attention on the information in front of him.

"The detective's just interrogating him now" Sam's head snapped up his expression became firm and he pushed past the officer, "Hey Buddy!" the officer yelled trying to catch up with him as Sam heard a smashing sound, causing him to walk even faster "Hey you can't go in there!"

Sam ignored the man and slammed open the door, his head in his files as he walked up to the Detective who had gone red in the face with frustration, his black hair looked ruffled as if a hand had been run through it too many times, he had stubble lining his jaw and was wiping split coffee off of his tie, with a furious expression on his face.

He let out a quick breath when he found his paperwork and placed it on the table in front of the man with an angry expression, noticing the broken coffee mug on the table the brown liquid coating most of the table and all over the Detective's shirt, "there is to be no interrogating until I talk to my client about his case-".

Sam froze, his gaze finally meeting his long-awaited client, his stomach dropped to his feet as his mouth fell open in shock at the familiar smug looking face grinning up at him.

"Hiya Sammy"


	2. 2 - Gotta Blaze

Sam froze, his gaze finally meeting his long-awaited client, his stomach dropped to his feet as his mouth fell open in shock at the familiar smug looking face grinning up at him.

"Hiya Sammy"

Sam spluttered on his words, his eyes widened as he looked in the familiar bright green eyes "Dean?"

His older brother chuckled with that stupid grin still evident on his face as the detective looked in-between the two in confusion "I would give you a hug but..." he pulled on his handcuffs with a sarcastic shrug.

"You know this arrogant bastard?" the detective said pointing at him as Dean laughed softly.

"Oh Johnny, you know how to give me the warm and fuzzies" the detective ignored the comment and continued to give Sam a rock hard glare.

"He's...he's,in-front" he said unsurely with wide and innocent eyes.

"-my college roommate" Dean finished with a knowing look as Sam swallowed nervously, he hadn't needed to lie to anyone in years, and he was definitely out of practice.

"Yeah..." he cleared his throat, his eyes traveling to the ground "what he said".

Sam didn't know what do do with himself or how to react, the brother hadn't seen in over ten years was in front of him awaiting a murder trial.

He needed some time to process this.

The detective looked at the two brothers with a raised eyebrow "and what's his name?" he asked looked at Sam with an unbelieving glint in his eye.

"Dean..."

"Smith"

"Smith...Dean Smith"

Dean smiled smugly at the detective who was pinching his brow and shaking his head before he raised his arms above his head "I give up, you have ten minutes" 'Johnny' said quickly pointing at Sam, letting out a frustrated sigh and storming out of the room.

Sam froze for a moment staring at the place where the man had left, his brain still trying to register what was happening.

He looked up towards Dean who was puffing out his lips looking around the room boredly, looking perfectly calm for the situation that was at hand.

"What the hell Dean!?" Sam finally shouted slamming his files on a part of the table that wasn't covered in coffee and slumped into the plastic seat opposite his brother.

"What?" Dean said in a high voice, sounding slightly offended.

"What do you mean, what!? You got arrested, Dean, you're going on trial for murder" Sam said widening his eyes and leaning forward, the severity of the situation starting to dawn upon him.

He had no idea how his slightly psychotic brother had managed to get mixed up with the FED's this time, apart from posing as one every other day.

"That was a shape-shifter, that looked like me," he said with a knowing look before pointing to himself "I had nothing to do with that chick's death".

Sam put his hand on his forehead and let out a frustrated sigh and groaned "that's not exactly a fantastic alibi, Dean".

Dean rolled his eyes dramatically starting to mock Sam in a high and lofty voice "A shapeshifter isn't an alibi- we'll make something up like we always do genius" he said looking at Sam like he was an idiot and starting picking at his nails casually.

"Dean I can't lie for you; I could lose my job!" he whispered beginning to become frustrated with his older brother's calm behaviour.

"Isn't law all about lying anyway?" Dean said as Sam looked at the door nervously.  
"That's politics dumbass" Sam snapped furrowing his eyebrows angrily, as he started to open up his files and notes on the case "I have rent to pay for and I'm going to get married soon!"

"You're getting married," Dean said glancing up at him with a disbelieving look.

"Yes- "

"Who the hell was dumb enough to fall in love with you?" he said furrowing his eyebrows in mock confusion.

Sam shot him a bitchy look before snapping back "we've been together since college Dean"

Dean huffed shaking his head before he raising an eyebrow with a small smirk "is she hot?"

"Dean!" Sam said shoving his brother forcefully on the shoulder, causing him to let out a round of laughter.

"Oh come on Sammy-".

"It's Sam," he said, interrupting Dean with a frown, feeling like he was eighteen all over again "Sammy is a chubby twelve-year-old"

Dean chuckled softly getting to his feet, the once locked handcuffs hitting the metal table as Sam noticed the pen missing from his files in his hand.

"Dean!" Sam said standing up with wide eyes suddenly realising how much taller he had grown while standing next to his brother.

"Sit down Sasquatch, you're making me feel like Danny DeVito" he snapped rubbing his red wrists.

"You can't do that Dean, this isn't just a false ID scam, this is murder," Sam said warningly, stepping forward

"Oh stop being a such a little bitch," Dean said cracking neck and picking up the old shoe box filled with fake ID's and forged credited cards that had been sitting on the table, most probably used during the interrogation.

"Come on, we gotta blaze..." he said in a sarcastic voice walking towards the door of the small room.

Sam watched his brother start to twist the handle with a shocked expression, completely frozen where he stood.

Dean glanced back at him with an annoyed look and sighed heavily, tilting his head back dramatically, "what are we gonna have an emotional talk about our feelings, before we cuddle in the light of a few candles or are you gonna help me bust out of this hell-hole?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai.
> 
> I hope you liked this lel :)
> 
> If you caught that fetus Jensen 'Dark Angel' reference I love you.
> 
> Kay bye,
> 
> -Boo xx


	3. 3 - DISTRACT!

"You got a gun?" Sam looked at his brother like he was insane, "of course, I don't have a gun, Dean!"

The elder brother rolled his eyes and grabbed Sam's tie pulling him quickly behind a wall as a policeman walked past, causing him to let out a surprised and strangled breath as he slammed against the plaster lined walls.

Dean leaned to see if the coast was clear before starting to stroll casually down the abandoned hallway.  
"What the hell is your grand escape plan then?" Sam asked, catching up to his brother in a few long strides.   
Dean turned around to face him with a sideways smile "we're gonna Dark Knight this bitch" he said before widening his eyes when footsteps sounded.

'DISTRACT!' He quickly mouthed to his brother and flattened himself against the wall as Sam started to panic.

"Uh...excuse me!" he called out the policeman who had just rounded the corner, he looked to be middle-aged, with large bags under his eyes and holding a mug full of coffee with 'World's Greatest Mom' written across the front in pink curly writing.

"Yeah?" the man grumbled taking a step towards Sam with a bored expression.

Sam gulped nervously "I uh...where is the bathroom?" he stuttered nervously, looking everywhere except into the police officer's eyes while shifting his weight.

The man let out a long and agonising sigh, running his hand slowly down his face in an obviously annoyed manner "okay take a lef- ".

Dean let out a loud war-cry and tackled the poor man to the floor, sending his coffee mug flying, it smashed everywhere as soon as it hit the dirty white wall.

Sam's eyes widened as Dean managed to pin the man's legs down with his legs and punch him in the head, sending him into unconsciousness.

Dean let out a few quick breaths, a grin covering his features "that was fun" he said before plucking the man's sleek gun out of its holster.

"Oh don't kill him or anything" Sam sassed using his hand to pull Dean to his feet.

"Shut up bitch," Dean said making sure the safety on the handgun was off.

Sam rolled his eyes and chuckled softly "jerk".

Dean softly smiled as he checked the number of bullets inside the gun before clicking it back into place as easily as tying a shoelace.

"Come 'ere, you're gonna be my damsel in distress," Dean said pulling his brother towards him and putting the gun to his temple "act scared, cry if it makes you feel better"

"I hate you" Sam groaned, adjusting his weight and blowing a piece of his long brown hair out of his face.

"I know you do," Dean said before pulling them into the crowded police station, the gun still trained on his head as Sam let his face fall into a terrified expression, feeling his skills from when he was younger start to click back into place.

"ALL RIGHT YOU SON'S A BITCHES!" Dean yelled firing two shots into the roof, causing the policemen and women to instinctively pull their guns out, every single one pointing to the pair "I WANT A CAR OUT OF THIS PLACE WITH A FULL TANK OF GAS, NOBODY FOLLOWING AND A BOTTLE OF WHISKEY OR I WILL KILL THIS MAN DEAD".

Sam rolled his eyes in his mind at his brother's stupidness and pretended to fight against Dean's grip, causing him to push the gun further into his temple.

"Lower your weapons!" the Sheriff yelled pushing the man closest to him's weapon towards the floor "lower your weapons!".

Dean smirked and stepped forward "you have twenty minutes before I start firing" he snapped, causing the entire station to launch into madness.

Sam widened his eyes and put on the best-terrified voice he could "just do what he says please!" he locked eye-contact with one of the young female secretaries who look almost as horrified as he should be, Sam gave her a small smile, almost assuring her that everyone was going to be fine.

Dean would never kill anyone that wasn't any type of supernatural creature.... would he?

Sam watched the people running around the police station, a feeling of guilt digging at the bottom of his stomach, fifteen years ago this would have been a milk-run almost second nature to lie and escape no matter who gets hurt or who is affected.

But Sam was different now, he was going to soon be a husband, he had a stable and well-paying job, everything from his past life was in the review mirror.

But now it was like he was watching his life crumble into dust before him.

He was going to have to run, take Jess with him, leave her and his jobs far behind, get new identities and try and re-build the life they once had.

All because of Dean, always following their father's orders and getting himself thrown into the gun fire rather than see his family get hurt.

Ten minutes later, Dean had a quarter empty bottle of whiskey tucked under his arm and a gun pointed at Sam's back with the other and was walking towards a car with a smug smirk on his face.

He tipped an imaginary hat towards the detective with a grin "pleasure doing business with you Johnny" he said with a nod pushing Sam roughly into the passenger seat.

Sam landed in the car with a rough thud, glaring coldly at his older brother.

"Please just don't kill the man!" The sheriff begged looking at Sam with pure fear and concern in his eyes.

"Oh I'm not gonna kill him," Dean said casually opening the front seat before pulling on a low and grumbling voice "I'm just gonna hurt him really, really bad..."

Sam almost scoffed at his stupid reference as Dean fell into his seat with a sigh and revved up the engine "fare well ye subjects!" he said with a smile and a waving and drove away from the crowd of people.

Dean let out another sigh, smiled and took a swig of the whiskey before turning to Sam with his eyes widened as he shrugged.

"Well, that was awkward".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO YE SUBJECTS,
> 
> Dunca for reading :)
> 
> Please give kudos and shit cause it makes me feel like I was made for more than adding to the view ratings of Supernatural.
> 
> Thanks.
> 
> Heh bye lel,
> 
> -Boo xx


	4. 4 - Don't walk away from me...

Sam stayed silent throughout the car ride, glaring holes into the side of his brother's head as Dean casually tapped on the steering wheel of the car, humming an ACDC song under his breath.

"You're not going to say anything about what just happened!?," Sam snapped at Dean who just shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road ahead of him.

"We need to make a quick stop," Dean said simply, ignoring his question and taking a sharp turn, causing Sam to bang his head on the window next to him.

He groaned and held his head blinking slowly as Dean tried to stop himself from laughing "shut up" Sam said leaning back into the seat of the car and closed his eyes.

"Don't prick your finger yet, Sleeping Beauty, we're nearly there," Dean said as a crappy motel started to come into view.

"You can't be serious Dean, the police are probably surrounding this place, we can't stay here," Sam said to him with an unbelieving look as he sat up.

"We have to pick up something very important," Dean said turning into the car park and looking around suspiciously.

He jumped out of the beaten car that the pair had stolen and walked across the car park so that Sam couldn't see where he had gone.

He shook his head, swung open the car door and stepped outside and rolled his eyes at the sight.

Dean had walked over to the car as quickly as he possibly could, scared that the police had taken his-

"Baby, oh I'll never leave you again," he said leaning into the open window of John Winchester's 1967 Chevy Impala.

"You're kidding right," Sam said with an unbelieving look as he walked towards the black car "we risked getting caught for a car"

"How dare you say that Sammy," Dean said gruffly with an offended look, keeping both hands on the automobile "this isn't just any car this is-"

Sam held up a hand, cutting Dean off before climbing into the front seat.

"Don't walk away from me..." Dean muttered angrily storming towards the drivers seat with an annoyed pout on his face.

He turned on the ignition and let out a relieved sigh "just listen to her purr" he said patting the dashboard "have you ever heard anything so sweet?".

Sam widened his eyes in disbelief and gestured towards the road "we can listen to her purr when we are trying to get away from the police, DRIVE"

Dean rolled his green eyes and turned out of the parking lot and onto the open road "so dramatic" he muttered as Sam glared at him.

He leaned backed into the Impala's black leather seats as he let a quick breath blow out his nose, still not believing that this could have happened to him, still waiting to wake up from a bad dream next to Jess again.

"This is the worst day of my life" Sam whispered running a hand through his long hair, staring at the dashboard with wide eyes.

"Worst day of your life so far"

"Don't quote Homer Simpson to me" Sam snapped as Dean chucked childishly.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to your place"

Sam turned around to look at his brother "you know where I live!?"

"Of course, I know where you live!" Dean said looking at his brother like he was insane.

Sam huffed and spotted the box full of old cassettes under his legs "you still have these?" he said with a small smile pulling the box up to sit it on his lap.

"Of course, I still have the collection," Dean said sassily snatching the cardboard container away from him "best damn one there is".

"Sure," Sam said rolling his eyes and looking outside of his window.

"Speaking of let's put on some tunes," Dean said happily picking up a random cassette and sliding it into the player with a smirk.

He grinned and bobbed his head to the beat of the beginning guitar's as they started.

I never meant to be so bad to you-

"Dude, Asia?"

"Oh come on you love this song," Dean said tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the drums in the background.

A look from you and I would fall from grace-

"I hate this song," Sam said with scrunched eyebrows "it's so repetitive".

"Screw you asshat," Dean said mouthing the lyrics passionately to Sam who rolled his eyes.

And incidence arose from circumstance-

"This is ridiculous!" the younger brother yelled over the music and Dean made it even louder.

And we would sing together songs unsung-

"Get ready Sammy!" Dean yelled before banging his hands down to the beat before the start of the chorus.

It was the heat of the moment-

Dean was holding one hand out pointing towards the road and rocking his head back and forth as he kept mouthing to words towards the road his other hand still on the steering wheel, keeping the car steady.

The heat of the moment-

Sam couldn't help but let a wide grin break out on his mouth at his brother's passionate lip syncing.

And now you find yourself in eighty-two-

Sam looked down with a small smile, starting to quietly sing along to the song.

"I CAN SEE YOU SAMUEL!" Dean yelled with a grin in between the lyrics, keeping his eyes on the road.

You catch the pearl and ride the dragons wings-

Sam looked up with a guilty smile his mouth moving a little more as the second chorus began to start.

"Come on!" Dean said patting Sam's chest from the front seat.

It was the heat of the moment-

Sam was laughing now, his worries from the slightly interesting day were completely out of the window.

The heat of the moment-

"SHONE IN YOUR-" Sam froze his smile dropping as a police car zoomed past his window, sirens blaring.

Dean turned off the music and squinted at the tall building in the distance that was surrounded by red and blue flashing lights.

Sam turned to his brother with wide and terrified eyes as Dean pressed down hard on the accelerator.


	5. 5 - Blood

Dean turned off the music and squinted at the tall building in the distance that was surrounded by red and blue flashing lights.

Sam turned to his brother with wide and terrified eyes as Dean pressed down hard on the accelerator.

Ambulances and policemen were covering every inch, tape was being put up to keep the public out and press were just starting to arrive.

Dean skidded the impala to a halt in front of Sam's apartment building, his face in a determined and strong hold, his breathing starting to pick up as his hunter instincts kicked in.

Sam felt his stomach drop as a cold crackle of dread ran across his chest, and he sprung out of the car.

He ran forward ignoring the calls of his brother and the police as they tried to grab a hold of his arms, which he easily battered away.

He couldn't think, nothing was processing, just the feeling of pure terror was pushing him along as he started to fall into a state of panic.

He sped into the building, tearing up the flights of stairs and down the twisting corridors of the apartment complex.

The sound of camera's clicking and the quiet mumbling of detectives could be heard as he moved towards his apartment door which was wide open, like a million warning signs flashing at him, screaming that something had gone horribly wrong.he down the corridor.

Sam froze, and everything stopped, the wide door, the detective's, police, tape, cameras, people- all things he had seen a million times before in cases that only built around one simple thing.

His hazel eyes widened in realisation as everything finally sunk in and his brain went into overdrive "n-no..." he managed to choke out, his back banging against the wall of the corridor as his knees gave out on him.

He didn't hear Dean walk up next to him, his chest was rising and falling rapidly as he quietly looked between Sam and the door completely out of breath.

He slowly walked towards the apartment's entrance, not caring that he was wanted for murder and police would surely recognise him, his thoughts only on his brother who was struggling to stay calm.

Sam watched Dean, his breathing loud and shaking as he hoped that in some impossible way that it couldn't be true...it wasn't right...it..it wasn't her.

Dean glanced into the room and swallowed roughly, his eyes fluttering shut and his head sinking towards the floor as he ran a hand through his hair.

He glanced back at Sam with a pitiful look in his eye, his mouth opening slightly but nothing coming out.

"No...no," Sam said shakily, his clenched fists rising to his face, gripping his hair tightly as he gritted his teeth, frustration and anger filling him up to the brim.

He felt everything crumble, his legs were shaking and he could barely stand up.

Dean's firm arms wrapped around Sam's shoulders as his eyes clouded over, he could feel his pain deep down in his core, he knew inside how much he was hurting.

"Not Jess....not Jess," he said breaking out of his brother's grip and walking towards the room, angrily ripping away the police tape covering the door.

Blood....so much blood.

He nearly gagged at the sight, having never seen anything remotely gory in over fifteen years, he screwed his eyes shut his fingers pinching his brow as he willed himself to look at her.

Jessica Moore's body was sprawled across the living room floor, right in front of the door.

Her blue/green eyes were wide open and glassy, staring at the ceiling coldly, her hair had long-since out of its tight bun, it spread around her pale head like a halo, the deep red of her blood mixing into her blonde locks.

"Stab wounds to the lower abdomen" someone spoke solemnly, pens scratching against paper as Sam walked forward.

A police officer stepped forward and grasped his shoulder "Sir, this is a private police crime scene, you can't be here-"

"That's my wife" Sam whispered his features like stone, the large bags under his eyes more noticeable against his pale skin "that's my..." he choked on his words as he struggled to tear his eyes away from Jess's body.

He felt the hand disappear as he stumbled forward his breathing slow and shaking.

He slowly sunk down in front of Jess, his head aching and spinning out of control and feeling like someone had punched him in the gut.

Tears prickled in the back of his eyes before they started to spill down his cheeks, his lips pressed together as his body started to tremble.

Sam's large shaky hands reached for her and pulled the pale and cold body towards his chest.

His chin fell down as he let a single sob escape from his lips, Jess's hair tickling his nose and he held her close, willing for her wake up again.

"Please...god no," he said gritting his teeth together as a gripped onto her body tighter, trying to spread his warmth onto her.

 

Hot, salty tears were streaming down his face as he rocked Jess slowly with him, whispering softly to her, hoping she could still hear him, hoping she still knew how much he loved her.

The policemen and detectives watched the couple with sad expressions, none of them stepping forward to take Sam away, none of them moving at all.

Dean watched from the doorway, his jaw tightly clenched as his brother crumbled, his features solemn and emotionless.

He could smell it in the air, sulfur.

Which could only mean one thing.

Demons.


	6. 6 - Sammy...

"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sam said, grinning widely with a sparkle in his hazel eyes as he rolled them at the man walking next to him.

"You are probably the only 19-year-old guy in the entirety of California that hasn't been to a frat party" his friend said waving his hands around dramatically "you should be thanking me," he told Sam speeding ahead of him towards the large flashing house surrounded by squealing girls, empty beer bottles and drunk guys puking into pot plants.

"I admire your ambition of trying to get me so wasted that I wake up shirtless in a motel room three states over" he replied sarcastically punching his friend in the shoulder.

"Plus, who knows maybe even the Sam Winchester could find a female that catches his eye."

Sam snorted as the pair walked up to the door "you're acting like I've never been within ten feet of a girl before."

"I wouldn't be surprised," he said grinning and ducking into the loud and crowded house before he could get a reaction.

Sam ran a hand through his brown hair, shaking his head with a goofy smile on his face.

"Is that Sam Winchester at a party!?" a loud and slightly tipsy voice said loudly behind him.

He spun around quickly to see a girl he couldn't remember the name of from one of his classes grinning at him widely, her dark eye-shadowed eyes reflecting the colourful lights looped through the rungs on the balcony.

Sam chuckled and shrugged "I can't always be that predictable" he said taking a step down so he could hear her better against the loud music from inside the frat house.

"I thought you'd never get your head out of those over-priced textbooks", the girl said her newly curled black hair bouncing as she laughed "come over here I want you to meet somebody."

Her slightly patchy tanned hand grabbed his forearm and dragged him into the mess of moving people inside the house, Sam looked around himself like a deer in the headlights, having no idea what to do with himself.

"Sam," a sharp voice said snapping him out of his thoughts "this is Jessica Moore"

He turned to come face to face with as Dean would say 'the most fun he'd seen in decades', or as Sam would say someone completely and utterly out of his league.

She had sparkling hazel eyes and dirty blonde hair that framed her face in natural ringlets, Sam felt his body stiffen and his jaw clench as he struggled to make any words come out.

"Jess, this is Sam Winchester," the girl said after what felt like ages, smiling like she was the match maker of the century "you know that guy I told you about?"

Jess nodded and looked at Sam with a warm smile "hi, nice to meet you Sam"

"Sam...."

"Sam"

"Sam!"

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled, a firm hand on his younger brother's shoulder as he awoke suddenly, breathing heavily, his entire body covered in sweat.

Dean's eyes were wide and confused as he backed away towards the identical bed a few meters away from him and flopped on it with a tired sigh "you wouldn't stop groaning and kicking" he said rubbing his eyes, his voice low and grumbly like he had just woken up.

He looked at Sam for a few seconds with his eyes narrowed slightly as if he was trying to read his thoughts "are you-"

"I'm fine" Sam muttered without emotion, his jaw clenched tightly as he swung his long legs over the side of the bed.

"Don't pull a me on me," Dean said, raising his eyebrows, a firm expression on his face, waiting for an answer.

"The love of my life was just murdered Dean," Sam said with his teeth gritted "what do you want me to say?"

He stood up his fists clenched "I've been better, my feelings are hurt but I'll move on, I'M FINE" he snarled sarcastically, his voice growing with every word as all of the pent up rage spurted out.

"You don't know what I'm going through so don't you dare," Sam said angrily, feeling the need to punch a wall.

He picked up the folded towel by his bed and tucked it under his arm "I'm having a shower" he said coldly to Dean before walking into the bathroom on the opposite side of the room.

The elder brother watched him walk away with a sad look and flinched as the door was slammed shut loudly, of course he couldn't blame him for being so angry, this had broken what Sam had tried so hard to build for himself, a safe and happy life.

Demons had destroyed everything in his life, while Sam had lived a good one, just like Dean had always wanted, but now they had gotten to his baby brother and that was enough.

It was beginning to emerge in the bottom of his stomach, anger for his brother, the brother that had lost everything, the brother that could never be the same again.

He was going to find every single son of a bitch that had anything to do with Jess' death and make them suffer.

Sam leaned with both hands against the tiled wall of the shower, the scorching water spraying against his back and he took in laboured breaths, his eyes completely clouded over.

He promised himself that he would hold it in but his emotions were leaking everywhere and he couldn't control it.

Sam turned around and put his back to the wall, slowly sinking down to the slightly mouldy ground and bringing his long legs up to his chest.

Hot and salty tears mixed into the steaming water that covered his hair as he screwed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth together as hard as he could, trying to keep himself together but he was failing.

He placed his forehead on his knees and completely let go on what little grip he had on everything, he let out all that he had been trying to ball up, all that he had been trying to bury deep down inside him like he had always been taught and expected to do.

Jess was dead.

And it was all his fault.

Sam should have been there, he should have been able to protect her, isn't protecting the innocent what he was supposed to do?

So why wasn't he there, why wasn't he dead instead of her, she was nothing but good in a world gone bad.

He never deserved her love.


	7. 7- A friend

Jess looked up from her menu, a small smile playing on her lips at Sam who's eyebrows were scrunched together in deep concentration at the wine list.

"Do you need help?" she giggled covering her mouth with one hand as his head snapped up with a bewildered expression on his face.

"Uh...I uh got it" Sam stuttered out looking like a confused child "uh..do you have any preferences?" he asked sheepishly.

Jess grinned and rolled her eyes, plucking the menu out of his hands "we could have just gone to a diner" she says shaking her head "it's only our second date buster"

When Sam had first seen Jess walk out of her dorm where he picked her up for their date he could barely even speak, she was wearing a short black dress that flowed out from her waist with a glittering gold coloured necklace that made her eyes gleam even more.

The tall boy had only managed to stutter out a small compliment before Jess punched him in the shoulder "you dork" she had muttered before climbing into the car leaving him standing outside for a few seconds with his mouth partially dropped open.

Sam blushed and looked down and stumbled on his words "I..I guess I-".

"It's lovely," she said interrupting him and putting a hand on his, her hazel eyes filled with amusement.

"Oh good," Sam said smiling as the waiter pulled up next to the pair, she was a young woman with brown hair that was pulled into two loose braids with bright blue eyes.

"What can I get you two?"

"Uh actually" Jess spoke up, looking at Sam with a smirk as if she was planning something "I don't think we are going to be ordering anything"

The Winchester's head snapped up with a confused expression "is there something wrong miss?" the waiter spoke up, looking genuinely concerned.

"No," she said to the girl opposite her with a friendly smile "we just.....have other plans"

"Very well," the waitress said nodding her head and collecting their menus before walking away from the couple.

Sam sent her a questioning look causing Jess to wave him away with a smile "you don't have to take me to a fancy restaurant, I'm not that kind of girl Sammy"

He grinned and shook his head looking down at the table "you are just full of surprises Jessica Moore" he said his eyes crinkling as he smiled widely.

"I have popcorn and Friday the 13th back at my dorm?" Jess offered, picking up her purse and getting to her feet.

Sam raised his eyebrow "original?"

"Of course," Jess said with a wink, causing the boy opposite her to snort and get to his feet, causing a few of the older couples around them to look at the young pair with disgust

He held out his hand towards her "shall we?" Sam asked bowing slightly with a cheesy grin still evident on his face.

Jess rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand, pulling the taller boy towards her and planting a kiss on his lips.

"Let's do it"

Sam looked up suddenly as a plate of food was dropped on the table loudly in front of him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Eat," Dean said giving him a deadly serious look as he took one of the crappy motel chairs opposite him slumping onto it, picking up his hamburger with two hands and taking a huge bite.

The younger Winchester looked down at the food in front of him, his stomach making noises of protest from being days without food "I'm fine" he said emotionlessly pushing the tray away and taking a swig from the bottle of beer in his hand.

"No you're not" his brother snapped putting the food down and running a hand through his hair with a frustrated look, his green eyes boring into his brother's "you look like crap, you're not eating, you're not sleeping-"

Sam stood up abruptly, taking the empty bottle of beer with him and tossing it into the trashcan with an emotionless expression, his jaw clenched so tightly it might snap at any moment.

The younger brother had never looked worse, his skin was pale and blotchy causing the large purple bags under his eyes to stand out,even more, paired with the cloudy and dead look in his once warm hazel eyes making him look like a walking corpse.

Dean turned around following him with annoyance "are you even listening to me?"

"Why were you even in California?" Sam asked, not looking at his brother as he popped open another can of the alcohol.

"I- hey I asked you a question first asshat!" Dean said accusingly munching on a fry, his frustrated gaze stuck on Sam's weak figure.

He shrugged and slumped onto one of the single beds, downing a quarter of what was in the can and running a hand through his long hair which was sticking in all directions, only making it worse.

Dean turned back around towards his food and let out a long sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before he looked up again, giving up.

"I came here to try and help a friend," he said poking at his burger, his eyes glassing over as if he was remembering something painful.

Sam perked up slightly, a curious look in his eye as he leant forward a little "what friend...help from what?"

"He..ah, he's trapped somewhere," he said his voice lowering as if this was a touchy subject, he was speaking slowly and hesitantly like a wall picking his words carefully "I got out, he....he didn't"

"Out from where?" the younger brother asked scrunching his eyebrows together and getting to his feet, walking back towards the table and sitting opposite Dean.

"It doesn't matter anymore" he snapped "it wasn't here anyway"

"Come on-"

"No," Dean said firmly before pushing the plate of food towards his brother again "now eat before I shove it down your throat".

Sam leant back into his chair in defeat, rubbing the pads of his fingers over his eyes, still ignoring the burger in front of him that was beginning to go cold.

"What happened Dean?" Sam said suddenly looking past his brother and at the wall of the hotel room "what happened to us?"

Dean looked down, staying silent, his jaw clenching and unclenching as his eyes flicked from side to side slightly as if he was in deep thought.

"We...we were so close" he looked down for a second, his long fingers tangling into each other.

"But then you left," the elder brother said coldly looking up "you left and you never came back"

"I went to college Dean," Sam said leaning forward "and Dad told me to not come back if I actually wanted a real life!"

"A real life!?" he snapped, his back straightening slightly 'this is about as real as it gets buddy"

Sam let out a small laugh, a disbelieving smile as he leaning on his knees with his elbows "don't you remember Dean?" he asked with a cold look in his eyes.

"You promised me you would call every single day," he said "you would see if I was okay if I was even still alive, cause we all know what creeps around in the night" Sam sarcastically smiled his death stare never ceasing.

Dean looked down into his hands, a guilty look on his face "I...." he cut himself off, his voice gravelly and crackling slightly.

"It doesn't matter," Sam said getting to his feet and draining the can of beer in his hand "let's go".

"Where?" Dean asked a confused look on his face as he watched him start to collect a few pieces of clothing he had quickly grabbed from a charity bin for his brother, so he could change out of his bloody suit when they had arrived.

"To go get that friend of your's," he said clutching the old flannel shirt and jeans in his arms "do you have anything better to do?"

**Author's Note:**

> Whassup Bitches!?
> 
> *looks down*
> 
> I'm sorry...
> 
> First story can I get an HEY ASSBUT-
> 
> *looks at current hits*
> 
> Oh.
> 
> Well....I hope you three people lik- oh that's my friend refreshing the page.
> 
> Alright.
> 
> Well....i'll just wait here then.
> 
> -Boo xx


End file.
